This project will be composed of a series of studies which are prerequisite to the description of the course and natural history of pain in cancer. The objectives are to: (1) develop measuring instruments which are sensitive to the presence of pain in patients with cancer, and when pain is present, measure its intensity and impact on the patient, (2) develop and pilot a method of classifying the physical basis of pain experienced by the patient with cancer and determine the most efficient method by which this classfication can be made, (3) conduct a cross-sectional study of pain using the instruments developed in a sample of patients with cancer at 4 sites and at 3 stages of progression, and (4) determine the attitudes held about pain, its treatment, and its relation to the progression of the disease in those responsible for the treatment of cancer. In order to accomplish the goals of the study, a research team will be established which will include persons whose background will allow for completion of each of the objectives. Four sites of cancer (breast, colon-rectal, gynecological, and prostate) will be selected for study because of their high incidence, both in the general population and in our institution. Information will be collected according to a timetable which will allow for a series of reports concerning each of the objectives which should be of use to other investigators of this problem and which should lead to a feasibility study for the conduct of a large-scale collaborative study of pain in cancer.